scifiminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
Incubator Vessels (Bu'na'ud)
Incubator vessels or (Bu'na'ud) are a class of vessel created by the L'tuk, Sterk'r, Imayu and I'yol in the year 15'000 BC. Their creation was to facilitate the preservation and survival of life of the milkyway galaxy. This purpose was in accordance with the Primary Sect Udunism belief that at the entropic death of the universe, a single guiding star will defend all those that find it, and that all life of the universe is holy, aswell as the belief that a race has a duty to it's home galaxy, to preserve all life within it until the end. Schematics Incubator vessels range greatly in size from their Humble beginnings to Saturn-esque planetoids. A mile thick crust made for the housing of life exists on the outer surface with several access points in the form of spikes. Surface On the surface are several million spikes which are a natural part of the vessels created Genetic code. The surface may have a varying atmosphere, from heavy and gaseous to non existent depending on the Incubator. Notable Incubators with an atmosphere are "Kas" which appears as a Venus-like Planetoid. Gravity levels also vary and can be adjusted by the Incubator itself. The spikes house an eye like muscle that opens to reveal a touch display. The touch display while organic is hard to the touch and relies on dead tissue with interwoven neural sensors. Access to the inner facility can be gained through the touch display when interfacing with the personality of the Incubator. The spikes remain mostly as coronary siphons to absorb the mass and energy of nearby stars at great speeds making them capable of eating entire stars. Outer and Inner Sanctums A key thing about the incubator is that the vessels are unique in make up, size, personality and knowledge. As each shares the collective knowledge database, but in their travels come to discover knowledge individually for themselves. All of this knowledge is stored in the Brain Network formed up of 1256 Nodes evenly spaced in the Inner sanctum just below the Sanctum. The average thickness of the outer sanctum is a mile but can be as thick as 3, The inner sanctum is usually half of that. Together they form the Least massive area of the incubator but the most complex. Housing Manufactories, Bio-labs, and other things the Incubator has assumed it needs on it's travels as it learns. Storage In the storage is every L'tuk and Imayu Conceived particle, molecule and mixture in Bulk raw form under dampening fields to prevent any catastrophic reactions. These are locked in place by a vast network of Vein like tubes that hold them in place and lead to the Grand observatory surrounding the core. Grand Observatory The grand observatory is mostly a vanity induced part of the incubator simply for showing visitors too the incubator what it houses at it's center however it contains the Quantum Jump Drive (Space Fold) and Gravitational Manipulation Drives. The Core The core is a white dwarf star that was captured and serves as a battery funneling energy siphoned from the surface into it keeps the Incubator and the Core alive indefinitely, Making the Incubator Essentially Immortal. If the gravitational housing of the core fails, is broken, or sabotaged the Incubator will collapse in on itself creating a Massive Blackhole which is considered Catastrophic core failure. As opposed to the Death of the Core which is Entropic Core Failure. Notable Incubators Ohio (L'tuk Designation Ka'le) Loki (L'tuk Designation Bo'ra'ud) Nacht (L'tuk Designation De'nu) Scorpio (L'tuk Designation Ba'ke) Kas (L'tuk Designation Si'le) Category:SAP2